Tormentor
by YukiSakura-1504
Summary: Yami has feelings for his aibou, will he find out if these feelings are reciprocated when Yami looses his restraint or will Yugi insist on pairing him with Tea? (I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of the characters...sad times) YAOI don't like don't read :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys...well this is my first ever attempt at writing anything like this...so apologies if it's not up to the usual standard but I tried my best ^_^_

_SO read and review please (bear in mind that I may never write again after this :P) No flames please._

_Chapter One  
_

Torture.

It's even harder to endure when your tormentor had no idea what he was doing to you. Yami watched as Yugi moved around the kitchen, with an adorable (in his mind anyway) smile of concentration as he cooked their food.

Yami had had his own body for a few months now. After the initial havoc that his decision to stay with his aibou made, things had settled down and he, Yugi and Grandpa were living together quite happily.

That was until he became aware of...feelings. Feelings that he knew he shouldn't be having. But how is he supposed to help them when his aibou was so...

Yami jumped as he heard a clang, he watched as Yugi picked up the pot (that looked like it was probably twice the weight of him) that he had dropped with a look of frustration.

...Cute.

Yamis resolution to not touch his aibou was wearing thin. Knowing that Grandpa was away for the night certainly didn't help his self restraint. The way Yugi moved, his giggle and his smile, radiated innocence, innocence that made Yami want to taint him. Not that he wanted to hurt him, no, he wanted to treasure him, he wanted to hold him and protect him from anything and everything that threatened to hurt him.

"Yami did you hear me?"

"Sorry?" He was adorable when he tried to be angry.

"I said Tea can't come over this evening"

"Oh okay" Like Yami cared.

"I'm sorry, I know it's a disappointment"

Yami laughed to himself and smiled at Yugi "Yugi an evening with just you and me is more than I could ask for" Yami didn't miss the light blush that passed Yugis features before he turned around.

Oh Ra. Yami stood and walked over to Yugi "Is there anything you want me to help you with aibou?"

"No I said I'm nearly done, I'm just finishing off the sauce"

"Oh let me try"

"No Yami don't just..." Yugi trailed off as he watched Yami lean over his shoulder and dip his slender fingers into the sauce in front of him and then lick it off slowly.

"It tastes good aibou"

Yugi licked his lips before he realised it, thankfully Yami missed this and so Yugi just laughed shakily before turning away "I'm glad. Can you excuse me for a bit, just keep an eye on the sauce will you"

"Sure aibou but what..."

Yugi ran before Yami had a chance to finish.

In his room Yugi tried to catch his breath, his breath hitched as visions of Yami, a naked Yami, spun through his mind. Why WHY did he have to be so sexy. Yugi gulped down a glass of water, as if that would help cool him down. Now Yugi isn't accustomed to these kinds of feelings, the way he feels when he sees Yami feel completely different from when he believed himself to be in love with Tea.

Tea.

Tea loved Yami, that much was obvious, and Yugi had been trying his best to get the pair together. Yet Yami was surprisingly stubborn when it came to spending time with anyone when Yugi wasn't included in the activity. Yugi ignored any hope that this may have given him, he couldn't let himself hope for anything from

"Aibou?" Yugi jumped, causing the water he had in his hand to spill over himself.

"Yami!"

"Sorry I was just going to say that the sauce..."

"I know I know I'll be right there" Yugi grumbled as he took off his now wet shirt, he caught Yamis eye as it passed over his head. His stare was intense. Yugi blushed and turned away but froze when he heard Yami mutter quietly "You have to be doing this on purpose Yugi"

"Yami?"

Yugi went to turn only to be stopped by Yami who was now stood behind him. Yugis breath caught in his throat as Yami gently trailed fingers up his arm, a burning trail remaining behind the touch.

"Ya-Yami"

Hot breath was at the nape of his neck, lips pressed against his bare shoulder. Yugi felt himself being turned around and led into a room, then he was falling onto a bed with Yami leaning over him. It was then that the full realisation of where this interaction was going hit Yugi. Yami continued to press kisses onto his forehead, his neck, his shoulders and chest.

"Yami, please"

"Please what?

"Stop" Yugi felt Yami laugh against him. "You want me to stop?"

Yugi couldn't answer as he watched the godlike figure before him take off his shirt, his hair springing back into the original spikes as it passes over his head.

"Yugi?"

Yugi jumped back into reality as Yamis hands began to explore his chest.

"I won't do this" But oh how he wanted to.

"You're not serious" Of course he wasn't.

"I am Yami"

"You can't lie to me aibou" Yugi moaned internally but found the strength to shove Yami away from him.

"No you can't!"

Yami recoiled, hurt, trying to stroke Yugis face only to have his hand slapped away and his chest being shoved as Yugi tried to sit up and run away.

"Aibou..."

"YOU CAN'T"

Yami frowned and grabbed the wrists that were pushing him away and pinned Yugi down keeping his hands by his head. "WHY? Why can't I..."

"It's not right!"

"Why isn't it right?"

Yugi kept struggling to pull out of Yamis grasp, a hopeless attempt but one he couldn't give up on, his heart was beating so fast it hurt. The attempts to get away from him were begin to annoy Yami.

"I'll ask you again aibou, why isn't it right?"

He wasn't prepared to let his little one hide from this any more. If only because he himself wouldn't be able to stand it any more.

"Answer me Yugi!"

"Because I'm not a girl!"

Silence, Yugi stopped struggling, thinking Yami was going to let him go. The dark chuckle let him know that that wasn't going to happen, he felt himself begin to panic when he saw the smirk he knew too well spread across Yamis face. Without breaking eye contact, Yami kept hold of Yugis wrist with one hand whilst the other went below the waistline of Yugis jeans and harshly gripped Yugis manhood making him squeak.

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"Yami...let g-oh"

Slowly Yami had started pumping and squeezing Yugis hardening length. Yugi gasped and squirmed in an attempt to get away from the new sensations that were building up inside of him.

"L-Let go"

"Are you sure you want me to do that little one?"

A particularly hard squeeze threatened Yugis self control, quickly he blurted "I-I just mean that you should be with a, a girl"

Yami stopped and looked down releasing his grip on both Yugis wrists and his member, Yugi panted relieved yet disappointed.

"You mean I should be with Tea"

Yugi froze, scared to see the way Yami was now looking at him, so he covered his eyes with a hand and took a deep breath before he whispered "yes." The silence nearly made him wince, and he still refused to uncover his eyes, which only made it easier to hear the pain in Yamis voice.

"Is that what you want?"

Yugi didn't want to say it, he loved Yami. He wanted to be with him, he wanted to beg him to continue what he was doing before and surrender completely to his touch. Yugi had dreamed of being touched by Yami since before he even had a body, of kissing his lips, stroking his face and of clinging onto him desperately as he took all of Yami inside himself.

But a dream it had to stay.

"...yes..."

Yugi felt the weight of Yami leave the bed, and heard him leave the room. Yugi waited until he thought he heard Yami walk away before he let his tears fall with a heart wrenching sob. Why couldn't he have been born a girl, if that was the only way he would be allowed to love Yami then he'd do it with no hesitation.

Then there was suddenly no chance to cry or to think as he was pinned back down on the bed with Yami hugging him tightly

"If you're going to cry don't tell such stupid lies"

Yugi pushed him as far back as Yami would let him and went to protest but was silenced by Yamis thumb stroking his lips.

"All I want is you"

Yugi stared into the crimson orbs that were filled with love yet containing a glint of possessiveness that sent a shiver down his spine. Yami leant down but Yugi held him back, determined to have his say before he couldn't stop Yami from taking what he wanted.

"We're both men. Do you really want to deal with people hating our relationship, hating us?"

"Yugi as long as you love me, I don't care"

And that was it, Yami tenderly pushed the hair out of Yugis face and claimed his lips in a kiss filled with every feeling they had been hiding for as long as they could remember.

**LEMON BEGINNING**

Without breaking the kiss Yami laid Yugi down, regretting his rashness from before. He took his time now. Gently he nipped at Yugis bottom lip, forcing his tongue inside Yugis mouth when he gasped with surprise. Yugi gripped Yamis arms as his tongue was teased and tempted. All logical thinking had gone, now there was only their feelings. They were touching, tasting, exploring everywhere they couldn't before.

Yugi wasn't aware of it happening but suddenly he realised that Yami had stopped kissing him and was now staring down at his now naked form.

"Don't stare..."

"Mine" A hand stroked his cheek "You're mine"

Yugi blushed and pulled Yami back down for another kiss, feeling braver and making the decision to taste Yami this time, feeling Yami grin as he attempted to take control. Hands where gripping his ass, teeth were biting his nipples. Sensations were pouring in and Yugi was lacking the ability to fully process them, until he felt a cold, wet finger slide inside him.

Yami felt him tense and immediately set to reassure his little one.

"Calm down, I'll make it as painless as possible"

Yugi looked up at him panting, adjusting to the feeling of having something inside him.

"When did you even get lube?"

Yami smirked "I've always doubted my restraint. I was going to have you sooner or later"

Yugi blushed even more then winces as a second, and then a third finger entered him, stretching him. Combined with the other things Yami was doing to him, pain was being replaced by pleasure. Suddenly a flash of white flashed in front of his eyes as Yami struck a certain part inside him.

Yami grinned "Enjoy that aibou"

Yugi tried (and failed) to glare at the man in front of him, he leant down and gave Yami a sharp nip on his throat and then licked it, pleased when this resulted in a throaty growl. Yugi did it again but this resulted in him being thrown on his back and then Yami was inside him.

Now this hurt more than the fingers, but Yami guided him through it, staying still, kissing him caressing him and whispering reassurances in his ear. Yugi was aware of Yamis over protectiveness, so he knew Yami wouldn't move until Yugi decided it was okay. Yugi gently thrusting his hips up and was embarrassed to find this got a moan out of both of them. But then he couldn't even decipher whose moan was whose as Yami began thrusting in and out with increasing speed.

The same flash of white was happening with every thrust and Yugi was finding it hard to breath, even more so when Yami began pumping his member in time with the thrusts.

This wasn't a slow union, this was the first animistic pairing that screamed out with lust and desperation, but there was love.

"Ya-ami I-I think, I ca-an't"

"Me too"

And Yugi saw nothing but stars, and felt himself release over his stomach, Yami inside of him. After pulling out Yami lay beside Yugi who was trying to remember how to breath, and gently caressed his face.

**LEMON END**

"I don't think I told you I love you Yugi"

Yugi giggled "I think I got it, but I love you too Yami"

Yami grinned and kissed him again, taking full control and possession and Yugi felt himself falling into the state of lust again until

"Hey, Yami...you took the sauce off the heat right?"

"Crap"

END

_Well there you have it...awful right *hides* I'M SORRY I just wanted to try :'(_

_So yes, review and I won't inflict you with such horror again :P_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I came back :) Too much fun to stop :P_

_Thanks for those who read/favourited/reviewed it was encouraging :)_

_Thanks also to GiraffeMan who was my testing subject :P_

_Sorry if you don't think this leads off of chapter one very well, but this is where it went in my head_

_Enjoy ^_^_

_Chapter Two  
_

"Yugi...Yugi over here!"

Yugi turned to find Tea waving at him from a table in the corner, he smiled and sat opposite her.

"Sorry I'm late Tea-"

"Let me guess, Yami wanted to know where you were going"

Yugi smiled "Tea he isn't that bad"

Tea laughed leaning forward with her chin resting on her hands "Well you can't really blame me for thinking that can you, he's quite overprotective of his little-" Yugi laughed and leant forward mimicking Teas pose and interrupting her, "I remember you calling me to meet you because you wanted my help Tea...watch what you say"

Tea laughed and pleadingly put her hands together in apology, "Oh great and wise Yugi, please help me with your wisdom"

Yugi waved a hand jokingly "You may proceed". Tea smiled at him with a faint blush

"I am sorry to call you out again"

"We're friends, it's normal for us to meet up"

"True...but it's always for advice, not for fun"

Yugi smiled reassuringly "It's okay, what's up?"

Tea took a deep breath and look at Yugi seriously "Is there something between you and Yami?"

Yugis breath caught in his throat, he did his best not to let his panic show on his face. How on earth did he answer this question?

It had been a few weeks since he and Yami had...Yugi blushed mentally, well since they slept together, and Yugi knew how stupid he was being, Yami had told him he loved him but he couldn't let himself believe that. Yami had been alone for so long, and then all he knew was Yugi, yes they were great friends, probably more than that after sharing a body. But that wasn't to be confused with love, maybe Yami just thought he owed him after all they'd been through. He believed that Yami thought he loved him, but could Yugi really let this relationship progress when he knew he was holding him back from so much more?

Yugi laughed and looked at Tea with a grin "No Tea, there's nothing between us" Of course he couldn't. He loved him too much. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because you're always together"

Yugi sighed "Of course we are Tea"

Tea waved to cut him off "It's different, I mean, it's like he refuses to leave your side, and I've seen the way he looks at you. Like he'll never let you go"

Yugis stomach clenched at the thought, he knew Yami had a possessive streak, it was maddeningly attractive. Also terrifying...he'd learnt that Yami didn't like Yugi trying to guide him through life...and yet here he was deciding to do it again...shit. Yugi coughed "Then I'll ask again, why are you asking me that, shouldn't you be asking Yami?"

Tea burst out laughing "I would if I could get him alone! I used to be able to meet him, with your help of course, but now..."

"Tea, he's trying to build a new life..."

Tea smiled "I know, I just wish he'd build it with me" Yugi gaped at her, Tea looked calm and mature and not at all embarrassed at what she had just admitted. Yugi swallowed and tried to stop his voice from shaking "That's quite a confession."

"If you have a problem with that-"

"Why would I have a problem with it? I want him to live, I want him to be happy..."

"I'm sure he's happy-"

"I'll talk to him Tea"

Tea smiled and hugged him"Yugi, thank you, I love you!" Yugi smiled, hiding his emotions and accepted the hug Tea was giving him. "Yeah, love you too"

_Later..._

Yami was worried. It had been a few weeks since he had finally given in and taken his aibou. Despite thinking that that would be the end of any kind of relationship he had been ecstatic to hear that Yugi loved him too. Or so he thought.

Since then there had been hardly any sign of this being true, when he had woken up the next morning Yugi had already disappeared from his arms, and had made breakfast as if nothing had changed. Whenever he had tried to initiate contact Yugi had flinched away from him...and now he seemed to be avoiding him completely. Something that Yami was having a hard time dealing with. Now that he knew what his little one tasted like all he could think about was having him again...Yami licked his lips

"Yami are you okay?"

Yami jumped and waved away the thoughts of a naked Yugi squirming beneath him, and put on a huge grin.

"I'm fine aibou. Did you get what you needed at the Library?"

Yugi frowned before remembering his own excuse "Oh yeah, I found the right book, no worries" Yami frowned, but took Yugis coat off him and hung it up for him as he walked through to the lounge.

"Aibou is something wrong?"

Yugi laughed shakily sitting on the sofa "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Bullshit Yami thought as he sat at the opposite end of the sofa. Something was not right and it hadn't been since that night. Yami turned and looked at Yugi, who was lost in his own thoughts, a little frown of concentration on his forehead. Yami sighed slightly not knowing how to bring up this awkward topic, but he knew they couldn't leave it like this...Yami took a deep breath and

"Yami, Yugi, I'm back!"

Yami groaned mentally as Yugi rushed to greet Grandpa.

"Grandpa! Sorry I haven't had a chance to start dinner yet"

"No worries Yugi, I've got to finish a few bits of paperwork before anyway. You okay in there Yami?"

"Everything's fine Grandpa" Yami called out. Yugi came back in smiling sweetly.

"Sorry Yami I didn't think, I'll start dinner now whilst he finishes off." Yugi turned to leave, so Yami called out to stop him...wanting to stay with him a bit longer even if he couldn't say anything for tonight.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah Yami?"

"Do you want any help with-" Yugi spun around with his rare stern expression.

"No."

"If you let me have another go at using the-"

"No."  
"Yugi I'm sure I could-"

"No."

"I didn't mean to burn-"

"Yami, no." Yami sighed and flopped back down on the sofa, Yugi laughing at his pouting expression.

"Don't pout you're a Pharaoh-"

"Ex Pharaoh...I just want to help" Yugi grinned and walked back over to Yami instinctively holding out his hand.

"Come on, you can set the table" Yami looked at the offered hand then back up at Yugi, who seemed to realise what he was doing and quickly took his hand back and left the room, missing the flash of pain that crossed Yamis face.

_Later..._

Yugi was struggling with himself. He had made his decision, he would let Yami go so he could find real happiness...but he didn't expect it to be this hard, or to hurt as much as it did. Yugi ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. So far Yami had ignored all his prompting, his attempts to get him to go out, alone and experience the modern world by himself. And every time Tea had tried to call him out Yugi had been dragged along too. So all he had to do was get Yami to spend more time alone with the others, then eventually he and Tea would naturally end up...together...the thought nearly made Yugi sick. But this was for Yamis own good. So long as he kept telling himself that then everything would be just-

"Yugi?"

Yugi yelped and turned around to see Yami looking at him worry etched on his face, "Yes Yami?"  
"What's wrong?"

Yugi laughed nervously "Nothing is wrong"

Yami raised an eyebrow and gestured to what Yugi was doing, "Okay well...you're about to start peeling your fingers if you're not careful, there isn't really any potato left"

Quickly Yugi looked at his hands, realised he was close to cutting himself and threw what remained of the potato and the peeler into the sink, running his hands through his hair with yet another sigh.

"Right. Sorry"

Yami grinned his lazy grin that made Yugis stomach clench "Apologise to the potato that had its life wasted not me" Yugi smiled,

"How about you stop mocking and help me? If you promise not to break anything"

"I won't break anything aibou!"

Yugi laughed and passed Yami some carrots and another peeler "get to work on those then".

They did the work silently for awhile, not an awkward silence, but one that was filled with all the things that they weren't saying to each other. Yami thought becoming lovers had solved all their problems, but he still wanted, no, needed confirmation of Yugis affection but Yami was scared of the answer. And Yugi...Yugi hoped that their relationship would remain as it was, as friends, without a big argument, and no one would get hurt. Except for Yugi of course, but he was prepared for that, so long as Yami would be happy. Yugi took a deep breath and smiled at Yami.

"Hey...Yami, fancy meeting up with the guys some time?"

"Sure."

"Joey keeps asking for a rematch on the last duel"

Yami laughed, "Like that was even a duel"

Yugi slapped Yami lightly on the arm "Don't be mean or you'll get in trouble" when Yami said nothing Yugi looked up and realised he was still touching Yamis arm. Quickly he returned to peeling "And Tristan-"

"Yugi-"

"Tristan wants to see you to, mainly cause it gives him a breather from Joey"

"Yugi-"

"I know there's a film that Tea has been dying to see and..."

"Aibou." Yugi winced at the commanding tone that was obviously left over from when Yami was a Pharaoh. He looked up hesitantly already not liking where this threatened to lead.

"Yes?" Yami put down what he was doing and sternly looked down at Yugi.

"I really hope you're not doing what I think you're trying to do"

Yugi shrugged and looked away "I don't know what you mean-" Yugi was interrupted by Yami grabbing what was in his hands, throwing it out of the way.

"Don't you? It's like you're trying to get rid of me"

"That's not true-"

"You want me to get a job but not at the game shop. You talk about me going to school but you've not once mentioned me going to your school! You organise meetings with the guys and then you don't come along. You send me out on errands where I always seem to run into Tea! Yugi I'm your boyfriend why are you trying-"

"Boyfriend?"

Silence. Yugi had never wanted to take something back as much as he wanted to take back that singular word. The look on Yamis face made it impossible to move, to look away from his gaze. Yami spoke slowly and steadily, hiding the emotions that were battling inside of him.

"Why did that surprise you?"

Panic filled Yugis heart "I-I just didn't..." Yamis grip tightened, verging on painful.

"You...Yugi you didn't think of us as together? So does that mean that night was just a one time thing for you?"

Silence. What could Yugi say?

"Yugi...what does this mean?"

Okay so silent wasn't a good idea. Get away, get away. Yugi brushed off Yamis hands, feigning calm, and turned away.

"It doesn't mean anything"

Yami growled in his mind, or maybe out loud, he was too angry to know which. If Yugi thought he could run away from this then he was sorely mistaken. Yami grabbed Yugis wrist and dragged him back to face him.

"Wrong"

"Yami-"

"What did it mean to you? When I held you, when I told you I loved you. What did you think all that meant?" With every word Yamis anger slipped through, marks were being made on Yugis skin,

"Yami calm down you're..."

"Do you know how long I had been wanting to do that? I've loved you for so long-"

"Yami please-"

"You said you loved me too...was that a lie?"

This was exactly what Yugi wanted to avoid. Yami was too stubborn to realise that Yugi was doing this for his own good, that he was giving him a chance to be really and truly happy, even if that meant without him. Yugi tried to speak, "You're over-reacting".

Fuck.

For the first time, Yugi was scared of Yami. There was no hurt on his face any more, only anger. A dark smile spread across his features. "Over-reacting? You think this is over-reacting?"

Yami violently dragged Yugi forward so that they were pressed together, he tightened a fist in Yugis hair making him wince as he forced him to look into his face. Yugi could feel Yamis breath as he spoke in a whisper "I'll show you an over-reaction"

Yugi gulped at the expression that made Yamis current thoughts unreadable he realised he had to run. Quickly Yugi tried to push and get away, but Yami still had a firm grip on his hair, making Yugi wince, "Let me go Yami".

No response.

"I said let me go!" On the last word Yugi aimed a kick at Yamis knees but it seemed to have no effect. Yami roughly pushed Yugi backwards until he was pressed against the wall, leaving no room for escape, "Yugi love" Yami traced Yugis throat with a finger "You do not want to piss me off any more than you already have" then he tilted Yugis head, licked it slowly and deliberately before biting down, hard, making Yugi cry out. Quickly Yami put a hand over Yugis mouth, "Quiet, or do you want Grandpa to come in?"

Yugi refused to cry. Instead he squeezed his eyes closed and tried to forget about the fact that Yami was biting and sucking on his neck, he ignored the fingers that undid his shirt and the nails that scraped down his sides undoubtedly leaving marks. However his eyes flew open again when he was suddenly on the cold hard floor of the kitchen, Yugi looked into Yamis eyes that showed flecks of hurt and sadness.

Yugi reached up to touch Yamis face, "Please stop thi-" but Yami had had enough of the pleading, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had to stop, but the back of his mind was a long way away from the part that was controlling his actions. He kissed Yugi desperately, offering a plea of his own as he thrust his tongue into his little ones mouth, attempting to coax his tongue into playing along. When no such thing happened Yami returned to marking Yugi, anywhere he could hoping to burn the fact that Yugi belong to him into the younger boys mind. He had to understand why he was doing this, he had to.

Why is he doing this? Yugi sobbed in his head, the places Yami touched burnt but this time alongside the pleasure was pain. Shit. There was no stopping him. Yugi did his best to control his noises as Yami continued to rub and tease, to bite and kiss despite Yugis unresponsiveness. Soon it seemed that that wasn't enough for Yami, Yugi jumped as he felt a hand unzip his trousers. Yugi fought with the hands with panic but found his hands being pinned to the floor above his head. Yami panted above him, and upon realising he couldn't let go of Yugis hands, began to grind his erection against Yugis. Yugi couldn't help the moan that passed his lips. Yamis thrusting was causing the material of his clothing to rub against his member, and the friction was driving him mad. He squirmed in an attempt to get away, but only made Yami groan with pleasure. The speed of the movement increased, and Yami kissed Yugi, once again thrusting his tongue in as Yugi opened his mouth to breath. It wasn't long before Yugi felt himself coming. It seemed the same happened to Yami as he stopped the kiss and leant his forehead against Yugis.

Slowly Yami got up and left the kitchen, not looking back.

As soon as the door closed behind Yami, Yugi released the tears he had been holding back.

END

_...Does this ending make me a bad person :P_

_Don't worry, Chapter Three (last chapter) will make it all better...maybe :/_

_Review please :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys ^_^ Well here is the last chapter...enjoy _

_Chapter Three_

_...  
_

Yugi sighed and rested his head against the mirror, the coolness of its surface feeling good against his flushed skin. He frowned as he looked at the angry red marks that covered his neck and torso. Gently Yugi stroked those that marked his neck, they hadn't faded at all, and it had been several days. No matter how many scalding showers he took he could still feel the sensation of Yamis touch. Yugi breathed in deeply and then hit his head on the mirror, an action he instantly regretted.

"Ow..."

A knock on the door made him jump, "Grandpa? Grandpa are you okay?"

Yugi sighed. Yami. Yugi ignored the knock and proceeded to cover himself up, clasping a collar around his neck in an attempt to hide the worst of the marks.

"Grandpa? What happened?"

Yugi looked in the mirror. Sure he looked like some kind of bondage slave but that was better than walking around looking like he'd been ravaged by-

"Grandpa? Look I'm just going to come in-"

"It isn't Grandpa."

Silence.

Yugi sighed, shrugged on a dressing gown and opened the door, as expected Yami had disappeared into his own room again. After that time in the kitchen the two hadn't dared face each other, and so had spent barely any time together. Any time they had been was when they put on an act for Grandpa, and not a very good one at that. Yugi went into his room and leant against the door, there was a pause and then he heard Yami make his way back to the bathroom. Definitely avoiding him.

Yugi wasn't angry at him, not really. He knew what he was getting into and he knew very well what Yami was capable of. That situation could've gone a lot better...at least it could've not resulted in Yugi being pinned to the floor with Yami grinding...Yugi flushed and shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. Regardless of all that, his plan had worked. Yami had been spending more time out in the world by himself, and he'd been hanging out with Kaiba (a fact that still made Yugi want to laugh) and he's even met up with Tea.

All of it what Yugi had anticipated.

Including his heart breaking.

…

…

Back in his room, Yami fell back against the door. That was close. He was well aware that Yugi must hate him, so he'd been on his best behaviour and stayed out of his way. He'd even done what had been the cause of this whole mess and started going out. Without Yugi. He'd even met up with Tea, which he had to admit hadn't been as bad as he thought it was...although there was obviously no attraction. She was a good girl though.

But no matter what he still loved Yugi.

And it was breaking his heart not to be with him.

...

_Later..._

Yami smiled sadly as he watched Yugi play a game with Tristan. They were at the arcade with the gang after being literally dragged out of the house. Well Yami was happy to go but as usual Yugi was determined not to come, however this time Tristan and Joey weren't having any of it. Yugi hadn't been able to come up with any genuine reason not to go and obviously he couldn't ask Yami for help as he was refusing to even make eye contact. And so they'd literally picked him up and carried him out of the house, and Yami followed finding the sight a little bit too hilarious to miss. Yami offered a pitiful amount of applause as Yugi (of course) beat Tristan. He watched as Yugi smiled a little bit before catching Yamis eye, and immediately the smile faded and he looked down. If it wasn't broken already than that sight would've had Yamis heart in pieces.

"Guys...I'm going to head back."

Of course you are Yami thought leaning his chin on his hands as he waited for the gangs attempt to hold him back.

"Yugi?"

"Yug you can't! You never come out with us any more"

Yugi smiled sweetly "I'm sorry guys, I've got things to do"

Tea frowned and turned to Yami "Yami do you have to go as well?"

Before Yami even moved to open his mouth Yugi answered for him "No he doesn't, it's just me. I'll see you guys soon"

And once again, Yugi left.

…

...

"Yami?"

Yami snapped out of his thoughts and looked into concerned brown eyes. "Oh, hey Tea".

Tea sat across from him, a serious expression on her face, "What's going on Yami?"

Yami forced a laugh, "What do you mean?"

Tea tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "You and Yugi...you're avoiding each other"

"Don't be silly-"

"We don't see you together any more. The only reason you were both here today was because Tristan picked Yugi up and carried him out with us! And you didn't speak to each other, the whole time you didn't say a word. And then he just left, without even consulting you-"

Yami cut her off darkly "We're not joined at the hip Tea"

Tea laughed, ignoring the hint to stop and smiled lightly "You may as well be"

"Not any more." Yami winced on hearing the longing in his own voice. He hoped Tea didn't notice it, she gave no indication that she had as there was a only a brief pause.

"...I hope this fight or whatever isn't because of me"

Yami looked up, confused "...Why would it be because of you?"

"Yugi hasn't...said anything to you?"

Yami laughed dryly "Said anything to me? I'm lucky if he'll look at me recently. He just does whatever the hell he wants thinking only of him-bloody-self" Yami saw Teas face and sighed "Sorry I didn't mean to...no he hasn't said anything to me"

He looked at Tea who seemed like she was about to cry, and was desperately biting her lip in an attempt not to do so "Why Tea...did you ask him to say something?"

Tea remained silent.

"Tea please-"

"I love you Yami...I've loved you for a long time now, and I just asked Yugi to help me spend some more time with you...even if it was just as friends...I just want to be part of your life...because I love you"

Wow.

Yami had an idea of Teas feelings but didn't think they were this strong...nor did he think that she would ever confess them, so he didn't think he'd ever have to deal with them...and now he had no idea what to do "Tea...I-"

"You love Yugi"

"...yeah. I do."

Tea smiled "I guessed as much."

Yami closed his eyes in a wince "I'm sorry-"

Tea held up a hand "Don't be, I love Yugi too and if you're both happy, well then that's good enough for me"

Yami looked up, concerned "It doesn't bother you?"

"What...that you're both guys?" Yami nodded and Tea laughed "Oh Yami don't you know me better than that?"

"I guess...it's just-"

"Of course I'm disappointed you couldn't love me" Tea took Yamis hand gently "But when you really love a person you want them to be happy, even if you know it'll hurt you for awhile"

Yami stared into Teas eyes in shock as realisation slowly swept over him, Tea laughed yet again, leaning back and folding her arms with a smirk "You look like something just clicked in your brain"

Yami stood up, a grin slowly forming. He grabbed Teas face and kissed her quickly on the lips making her instantly blush "That's right, thank you Tea I owe you one"

"D-don't mention it..." And with that Yami was gone, Tea watched after him still dazed and muttered to herself ignoring the confused questions of Tristan and Joey.

"Idiots..."

...

_Later..._

Yami was panting from having practically sprinted his way home, as soon as he entered through the door he was about to scream for Yugi but found himself walking straight into Grandpa.

"Yami you're home"

"Grandpa sorry I..."

"I was just telling Yugi, I'm off again with professor Hawkins. You know the drill"

Yami smiled not missing the nervous expression on Yugis face at the prospect of being alone together, "I do, have fun"

"I will" Grandpa also seemed to notice the concern on Yugis face "You two will be all right won't you?"

Yugi shook his head and smiled "We'll be fine. Be safe"

"Same to you two, don't do anything stupid"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

Grandpa gave one last wave and closed the door, leaving Yami and Yugi alone for the first time in awhile. Yami turned to look at him and found him staring at the floor.

"Yugi..."

"I'm going to my room"

"No Yugi...aibou look at me"

Yugi looked up a odd coldness showing in his eyes, "What is it Yami"

Yami jumped a bit at the look, but breathed in and said "I'm sorry"

Yami was shocked to find that Yugi winced and shook his head "Why are you apologising?"

"Seriously? How about because I pinned you to the floor and-"

"Yes okay okay I remember"

Yami sighed and gently reach out to touch Yugis face, tilting it up so their eyes met, "That look on your face is why I'm apologising"

Yugi smiled and placed a hand over Yamis "Well I'm sorry too"

Yami grinned and took his hand away "Good"

"Wh..."

"I had a good talk with Tea today. She told me she loved me"

Yami didn't miss the pain on his aibous face this time. But quickly Yugi tried to cover it up with a smile that wobbled "O-Of course, li-like we couldn't tell, I'm really happy for-"

Yami sighed and cut him off raising a hand "And I told her I loved you."

"What why? Why did you do that?"

Oh for the love of Ra thought Yami "Because I do love you!"

"But-"

No, enough of this "Will you shut up!"

Yugi jumped and shut his mouth, Yami laughed in his head and gently grasped Yugis shoulders, making sure they were facing each other dead on. "I love you. That means I want to be with you, and seeing as I remember you saying you loved me too that means I will be with you. You can't make me be with Tea just because you think I'll be happier that way. That's what you're doing isn't it? Sacrificing your own happiness because you think that me being with Tea is right and better for everyone"

Yami breathed heavily after this pent up rant, Yugi still said nothing making Yami laugh lightly "You can talk now aibou"

Yugi breathed in and put his hands on top on Yamis again and lowered them, but kept hold of them as he spoke "Look...I don't know how things went back in Egypt but here, in Japan, gay relationships aren't exactly looked at highly. I didn't want you to go through all that and I just thought...you've been given a second chance at life, shouldn't you live it fully, without having to worry about anything like that"

Yami squeezed the little hands that were holding his, "Why don't you let me decide how I live my life. I thought we discussed this last time when we...I told you this Yugi I don't care how people see us, as long as you love me I do not care. I. Do. Not. Care"

Yami smiled as tears formed in Yugis eyes, he gently released on of the hands so that he could wipe them away, "Yugi don't cry"

"I can't help it, I love you so much-" Yami cut him off in a tight hug, nearly crushing him.

"Ra I needed to hear you say that."

"I love you...I lo-" Yami didn't need to hear any more, he simply pulled away from the hug and crushed his lips against Yugis, relishing in the warmth he found there. He felt Yugi relax into the embrace and link his hands around his neck, Yami pushed him against the wall and begged for entrance into his little ones mouth, something that Yugi happily gave. This continued until Yami felt the cursed need for air creep up on him, so he released Yugi and leant his forehead against his.

"I love you Yugi. Can you let me do that?"

Yugi smiled and gave Yami a quick kiss, "Yeah, I think I can"

"I'm not going to let you go you know"

"I don't want you to"

And so Yami couldn't control himself any longer.

**Lemon Beginning**

Yami picked Yugi up in his arms and lovingly carried him up the stairs, knowing exactly where he was going and exactly what he was going to do. He kicked open his bedroom door and laid Yugi down on the bed, leaning over him.

"Is this what you want?"

"It is, my Pharaoh"

Yami groaned and kissed him again not waiting for acceptance before his plunged his tongue into Yugis mouth and explored it. As he did so he felt Yugis hands slip under his shirt and up over his chest, he leant back and took it off not caring about blasted buttons then set work to removing Yugi of his. Yugi laughed at the impatience and leant forwards to make the act easier, taking his collar off with it. Once it was off Yami froze at the sight of the marks he had left previously...carefully he covered each mark with his lips, rewriting the memory behind them. Yugi moaned a little bit, Yami smirked and continued his work as Yugis hands tightened in his hair. Encouraged by his little ones moaning Yami decided to go a step further and undid Yugis trousers before pulling them off with his boxers.

"Ya-Yami what are yo-" Yugi gasped as Yami took him into his mouth. The warm moist sensation on his length was incredible, he tried to thrust deeper into the feeling but his hips were being held down. It didn't take a lot of this before he felt himself coming, "Yami I'm-" He released with a groan, and opened his eyes to find Yami leaning over him and swallowing. Slightly in awe of what he had just done Yugi leaned up and kissed him, not at all disgusted at the fact he could taste himself on his lovers mouth.

Whilst he kissed him, Yami prodded at Yugis entrance with moist fingers. He slipped one in and growled as Yugi nipped at his throat.

"Don't do that-" Yugi changed to sucking and licking the places he'd bitten, whilst he was distracted Yami entered another finger into Yugi and began to scissor them, making sure to prepare his little one. He was never going to hurt him again. Yugi squirmed against the fingers and pulled at the waistline of Yamis trousers.

"You're a little over dressed"

"I can change that" Yugi whimpered as the fingers left him and he watched as Yami stripped completely. Unaware, Yugi licked his lips and Yami laughed before leaning down and kissing him again, allowing Yugi dominance this time, something Yugi relished.

Yami was getting impatient and so he reached into the drawer beside his bed and got out some lotion, he poured some onto his fingers and returned to preparing Yugi, not noticing how Yugi managed to get to the lotion but he noticed when Yugi began to rub his length with it. Yami stopped preparing Yugi, loosing himself in his little ones touch but stopped him not long after he began.

"I'm not going to last must longer if you keep doing that love" Yugi grinned mischievously and gave Yami a squeeze enjoying the moan he forced out of his mouth.

"Is that really all you have to give?

"Oh little one you do not want to play games with me" and with that Yami prodded his fingers into a certain sensitive part of Yugi laughing at the slight scream that it caused.

"Enjoy that?"

"Pl-please, more"

"What was that?" Yugi glowered up at Yami, not liking being teased at a moment like this.

"You know what I said"

Yami grinned and lined himself up with Yugis entrance. But before he entered he stroked Yugis hair out of his eyes, "There's no turning back after I do this Yugi. You are mine and I will have you. You're going to stop playing matchmaker and just accept me, aren't you" Yugi whined beneath him

"That isn't an answer aibou"

Yugi looked up at him, lust in his violet eyes and he panted slightly

"I'm yours. So bloody take me already-" Yami didn't hold back, hitting the sensitive spot on the first try. At first his pace was gentle but that didn't last as he was encouraged by the shrieks and moans from the writhing body beneath him. He sped up only slightly concerned about how much the bed was shaking. But it wasn't enough, Yami leant up, pulling Yugi with him so that he was sat on his lap. Yugi moaned as Yami went deeper inside of him. Yami kissed his neck.

"Move"

Yugi whimpered but obeyed, moving himself up and down on Yamis length, soon Yami met his thrusts, Yugi clawing at his back as he lost himself in orgasm. A few more thrusts and Yami was done as well he kissed Yugi deeply as he released inside of his lovers body.

**Lemon End**

Yami pulled out, and laid back down on the bed with Yugi lying on his chest. Gently he stroked his little ones hair.

"Promise me something"

Concerned eyes met his "Yami?"

"Promise me that I'm going to wake up with you next to me"

Yugi smiled his angelic smiled and kissed Yami on the nose.

"I promise"

…

…

"Guys...I have something to say"

Tristan, Joey and Tea looked at Yugi from across the table in the family diner that they were in. Tea looked at Yami for some kind of clue but even Yami wasn't sure where Yugi was going with this.

"Um Aibou...are you-"

But Yugi ignored him, and blurted out what he had to say before he chickened out

"I'minlovewithYamiandwe'redating"

Four pairs of eyes blinked at him.

"Uh...could you repeat that Yug?"

"Yami is my boyfriend...we're dating"

Yami blinked in shock along with the others. He had no idea that Yugi was going to be doing this. They hadn't mentioned it, they'd spent a few weeks getting to know each other properly and Yami didn't want to ruin it with bringing up this subject. Yet it seemed Yugi had taken it upon himself, seeing as it was his fear. Yugi was shaking, fearing the onslaught of insults that Yami knew wouldn't be coming. He looked at the three across the table and was relieved to find them smiling. Tristan broke the silence first.

"That's fantastic!"

Yugi looked up in shock

"Huh?"

Joey laughed "Were you really worried about what we'd think? Yug we don't care about who ya with"

Tea smiled tenderly "We want you to be happy"

Tristan grinned and winked at him "And it's not like we couldn't see it coming"

"You can't choose who ya fall in love with, like me n' Kaiba...fuck" Joey went pale as they all looked at him as what he just said sunk in.

"Did you..."

"Just say..."

The silence that followed was eventually broken by Yami laughing. Then it seemed he couldn't hold back, and started laughing harder banging his fist on the table. Joey went bright red and stood up "Yami stop laughing...stop laughing ya bastard!"

And with that Yugi, Tea and Tristan broke their silence and joined in with the laughter.

"Why are ya all laughing!"

Tristan was having too much fun with this "I knew you'd fall for him eventually"

"I have not..."

"Now you're truly his little puppy"

"I dare ya to say that again yeh asshole"

"Little puppy Joey-" Tristan was cut of as Joey caught him by the collar but he was laughing to hard to care. Amidst his tears of laughter Yugi caught a glimpse of Yami wiping away similar tears. A wave of love really hit Yugi then, and he realised what an idiot he was. Even if his friends hadn't accepted (which of course they did, why hadn't he known that) nothing mattered so long as this gorgeous man loved him. And even if that love didn't last forever, as long as he had it now, at this present moment in time. Then nothing else mattered. Yami caught him looking and smiled.

"Everything okay aibou?"

"I love you" Yugi blurted before he could stop himself, Yami grinned that beautiful grin that made Yugis knees week "I love you more aibou" and kissed him tenderly, interrupting the fight between Tristan and Joey.

"Ah guys!"

"I know we're okay with it but we don't wanna see it"

Yugi burst into more laughter and squeezed Yamis hand that held his under the table, fingers interlocked.

...

_Well there you have it, all finished (sorry if it seemed a little bleh in the middle I've been ill and had a lot of assignments due) _

_Hope you enjoyed reading my first story...hopefully not my last  
_

_Please review :)  
_


	4. Extra Chapter

_Hey :P Randomly got this idea in my head after seeing a box of fudge in a store _

_So here's a little oneshot..._

...

...

Yami yawned as he walked up the stairs, he'd gotten a part time job in a restaurant after Yugi continually insisted that Yami still needed a life outside of the game shop. He hoped that after he'd shown Yugi that he could do several other jobs he'd be able to convince him that he genuinely wanted to work at the game shop. Anyway he was getting away from the point. The point was that he'd been working all hours of the day for the past two weeks and he was desperate to spend time with Yugi. Grandpa was finally going away this weekend (not that he didn't love the old man it was just that Yugi insisted on no sex whilst Grandpa was in the house) and that meant that he could have all the fun he wanted with his little aibou.

And he was certainly going to.

Yugi made the rules but he certainly didn't play by them. It seemed that Yami had been wrong in thinking that his little one was an innocent figure. He knew how to play dirty and get what he wanted, he knew how to torment him.

…

…

Yami went into his room and frowned at the sight of an empty bed. Where the hell was Yugi? Surely he wasn't sleeping in his own bed, they hardly ever did that any more even with Grandpa in the house. Yami turned and walked instead to his aibous room smiling as he opened the door and saw a mop of blonde haired led on the pillow, he walked forward and ran a hand through the hair lovingly and then got into bed beside his lover, pulling him close. The figure squirmed and mumbled in their sleep and turned around.

That was when Yami came face to face with Joey.

Both blinked at each other before they began yelling.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing what are YOU doing in Yugis bed"

"I WAS sleeping"

Yami had fallen backwards out of bed and sat on the floor unceremoniously whilst Joey stayed sat in the bed the covers held up to cover his naked chest. The door flew open and Yugi came running in "What the hell is going on here?"

Both teens looked at the concerned figure and began talking at once "Yami molested me in my sle-"

"I thought it was you- Wait I didn't molest you-"

"You hugged me-"

"I thought it was Yugi-"

Yugi ruffled his hair with a sigh and yelled a curt "SHUT UP" that silenced the other two.

"Yami, Joey is staying here tonight, I'm going to sleep in my room with him. I'll see you in the morning, you must be tired after work"

Yami shot Joey a glare but listened to his aibou, he was right after all he was exhausted. He got up hooked an arm around Yugi shoulders and kissed him just above his ear before going to his own bed. Alone.

…

…

Yami was drumming his fingers against the table as he waited for Yugi to finish baking breakfast. Joey was still asleep it seemed and was yet to make any appearance downstairs, not that Yami was complaining about that he was still recovering from last nights meeting.

"Is he going to be staying long?"

Yugi bit his lip "A few days probably"

"And where's Grandpa?"

"Grandpa ran off to stay with Hawkins as soon as he saw Joey crying on the doorstep"

Yami frowned "Crying?"

"He and Kaiba had a fight last night...Joey walked out"

Yami groaned and rubbed his forehead "For the love of Ra can any of our friends have a stable relationship besides us?"

And sometimes it seemed that that was truly the case.

Joey and Kaiba didn't seem to change much after they started dating, their little spats continued daily, but they were never this serious about them. Firstly Joey would never normally willing leave and secondly Kaiba wouldn't let him. Malik and Marik however had full blown domestic battles, and on more than one occasion someone else (mainly Ryou) had gone home with a concussion as they accidentally got in the path of flying objects thrown in anger. Though they always made up quickly despite the battle damage they did to each other. Ryou and Bakura had the silent fights, but their silence was so deadly that anyone around them desperately try to fill it with any kind of nonsense just to break it. Yami wasn't sure what was scarier being hit in the head with a toaster or being looked at with Ryous silent look of anger.

He broke out of his thought process as Yugi answered his question "I'm sure our time will come"

Yami wrinkled his nose in confusion "Wait...you want us to fight like the others?"

Yugi smiled his little smile that reveals nothing about what he is thinking and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know...I hear from the others that the make-up sex is pretty hot"

Yami spat out the sip of coffee he'd just taken and looked up at his aibou who was smirking darkly. Yami felt his stomach clench at the sight and was about to stand up and take his light right there on the kitchen counter but it was that moment Joey chose to join them.

"Morning Joey"

"Morning Yug, Yami...Yugi why is Yami hitting his head on the kitchen table?"

"Ignore him" Yugi laughed lightly. Joey shrugged and took the coffee that Yugi was offering.

"Thanks"

"So...are you feeling better?"

Joey shrugged and mumbled "a bit"

Yami sighed and sat up "Dare I ask what happened?"

"I got sick of him treating me like a pet!"

Yami caught Yugis eye and tried not to laugh. He couldn't believe that they were fighting about this, Kaiba had addressed him as such from the beginning it was a bit late to be complaining about it now! Joey seemed to see the look and realise what it was saying "Yes I know, but it's constant and I needed him to be serious for five seconds and he couldn't do it"

Yami raised an eyebrow "He couldn't be serious? Are we talking about the same Kaiba?"

Joey glared "Yes he's serious about his work and about pretty much everything but our relationship. I like that he feels he can relax with me but sometimes...I just..."

Joey trailed of, Yami went to speak again but Yugi was sure that it was going to be something even less helpful so he hit the back of his darkers head lightly as he put down the food, which Joey instantly dived for.

"You're not feeling too bad then" Yugi smiled, Joey grinned in response "I'm not that stupid, to let a man put me off my food.

Yami must be pretty stupid then as watching Joey eat was certainly putting him off of his breakfast.

…

…

Yamis patience was definitely being tested.

Joey had been here a week and he hadn't been able to even be alone in the same room as Yugi and it was beginning to get to him.

Yami was in his room stretched out on his bed

"Are you okay?"

Yami looked up and smiled lightly at the sight of Yugi leaning against his door frame "Yeah. Where's Joey?"

Yugi laughed lightly and walked into the room to sit on the end on Yamis bed "Still asleep"

"At this time?"Yami didn't like how far away Yugi was sitting, after being starved of his touch for so long. So he reached out to wrap his arms around his little ones waist and pulled him so that his back was pressed against Yamis chest. Yugi smiled at the feeling of Yamis deep breaths that ghosted by his ear, he leant back and laid his hair in the crook of Yamis neck, his lips brushing against it as he spoke.

"He had a bad night last night"

Yami sighed and breathed in the smell of Yugis hair "If he's so upset why won't he just-"

"Go back? Because he feels like he's always the one giving in. He wants to know that Kaiba actually cares"

Yami snorted at that thought "Is he an idiot" Yugi laughed lightly brushing his hands over the arms that held him.

"Some may say that"

"Kaiba obviously cares...he's just stubborn"

"They both are"

They fell silent as both wondered how they would be able to solve this without making it worse. Yamis arms tightened and he kissed Yugis neck "I miss you"

"I'm right here"

"I know...but it's been so long since we've-" Yugi rolled his eyes and pulled away as far as Yamis arms were willing to let him.

"Is that really all you think about"

Yami chuckled darkly and drew Yugi closer turning him around so he was facing him and pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away slightly, happy to hear a slight moan come from Yugi "That's not what I was going to say, but I'm happy that's what you were thinking about"

"Yami, don't-"

"Shut up for a minute aibou" And with that Yami did what he had been waiting days to do, he pressed another kiss to Yugis lips and this time he didn't let it end. He nipped at his little ones bottom lip bringing forth another moan. With the moan he slipped his tongue into his mouth, mapping out the mouth he knew so well. Whilst Yugi was distracted with this kiss Yami managed to push him flat against the bed and straddled his hips and slipping his hands up and under Yugis shirt in order to feel the soft skin. Yugi groaned against and twisted away from the kiss "Stop, Yami stop. Joey's next door"

"Don't care he's asleep" Yami smirked against the skin he was now attacking on Yugis neck and sucked harshly, bringing blood to the surface "You really want me to stop aibou"

Yugi groaned and squirmed at the pleasure mixed with pain as he stuttered out a "No fair" but couldn't say anything else as Yami attacked his lips again. Yugi started bucking his hips up into Yamis pleased at the groan this came from Yami and was swallowed up by Yugi.

Yami was about to loose his mind with want. His little one certainly wasn't as innocent as all his friends seemed to think.

He couldn't think any more as Yugi had taken up the action of biting Yamis neck and his mind was clouding over. Yami sat back and went to take of his top but before he could Yugi had shoved him away and sat up as Yami fell to the floor. Yami rubbed his head in confusion but groaned out loud when he saw Joey at the door. Now blushing.

"Oh uh, sorry I didn't think-"

Yugi got up and started towards Joey adjusting his clothing "It's fine we weren't doing anything. You hungry?"

Yami was left to deal with his problem by himself.

He definitely was not going to put up with this, any longer.

…

…

Yami had been silent the rest of the day. Any awkwardness between them had been covered up by Joey and Yugi playing games and having light conversation. A knock on the door broke the silence in which the three of them sat.

Yugi yawned and looked over at Yami "Would you get that?"

Yami looked over at Yugi, sighed, and got up to open the door only to be pushed aside by Kaiba who went straight over to where Joey and Yugi sat on the sofa. Silently he shoved a package into Yugis lap and then, ignoring Joeys protests, picked him up and held him in a princess hold.

"Seto what the-"

"Shut up. We're going home Joe"

And as quickly as he'd arrived, Kaiba left with Joey still in his arms with a slight nod at Yami. Silently Yami closed the door behind them and turned to Yugi.

"What just happened?"

Yugi blinked and turned to Yami slowly "I'm not even sure"

"What did he give you?"

Yugi looked into his hands to see what had been shoved into them "I think it's fudge...oh god"

"What?"

"The box...it says 'thanks for looking after my puppy'"

Yugi shot a glare at Yami who quickly swallowed back his laughter that threatened to come out "We do not tell him about this. Ever"

Yami smirked and sauntered over to Yugi "What if I do...would you be ever so mad?"

Yugi watched the taller approach him, eyes slowly roaming over his entire body "...I'd certainly be...angry"

Yami leant over Yugi on the sofa, boxing him into the arm of the chair leaned in close to his little ones face "For how long?"

"Until you apologise"

Yami laughed and tucked a stray strand of hair back "Guess I'd better apologise then"

"For something you haven't done yet?"

Yami faked an innocent look which quickly turned to a look of pure lust "Of course...make-up sex?"

Yugi laughed and raised his hands to Yamis shoulders, kissing his jaw lightly "Hypothetical make-up sex?"

"There's going to be nothing hypothetical about it"

…

…

_There you have it ^_^ Hope you enjoyed_

_Review please :D_


End file.
